1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for transmitting data between apparatuses respectively connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile and E-mail are known means for transmitting image data between apparatuses respectively connected to a telephone communication network, the Internet, or an intranet.
These known means transmit image data irrespective of the intentions of a receiver, and do not allow the receiver to selectively receive only the required image data. The image data generally has an extremely large data capacity. In the case where the transmitted image data is not required, such data transmission wastefully consumes the communication resources as well as the resources in the receiver, such as printing paper (in the case of facsimile) and the data storage area (in the case of E-mail).
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a data transfer system and a method of data transmission that allow a receiver to selectively receive only required data.
At least part of the above and the other related objects is realized by a data transfer system including: a transmitter; and a receiver connected to the transmitter via a network. The transmitter includes a memory that stores original data, a first transmission unit that transmits the original data and preview data created corresponding to the original data, and a first controller that controls operation of the transmitter. The receiver includes a second transmission unit that receives at least the preview data, an input unit, an output unit, and a second controller that controls operation of the receiver. The first controller causes the first transmission unit to send the preview data to the receiver, whereas the second controller receives the preview data from the second transmission unit and subsequently causes the output unit to output a preview image represented by the preview data. The second controller causes the second transmission unit to send a request for transfer of the original data to the transmitter when an instruction for transfer of the original data is input into the receiver via the input unit. The first controller causes the first transmission unit to send the original data stored in the memory to at least one of the receiver and another apparatus connected to the network when receiving the request for transfer of the original data from the first transmission unit.
The present invention is also directed to a transmitter for transmitting data to a receiver via a network. The transmitter includes: a memory that stores original data; a transmission unit that transmits the original data and preview data created corresponding to the original data; and a controller that controls operation of the transmitter. The controller causes the transmission unit to send the preview data to the receiver. The controller causes the transmission unit to send the original data stored in the memory to at least one of the receiver and another apparatus connected to the network when receiving a request for transfer of the original data transmitted from the receiver via the transmission unit.
The present invention is also directed to a receiver for receiving data from a transmitter via a network. The receiver includes: a transmission unit that receives at least preview data created corresponding to original data; an input unit; an output unit; and a controller that controls operation of the receiver. The controller causes the output unit to output a preview image represented by the preview data when receiving the preview data transmitted from the transmitter via transmission unit. The controller causes the transmission unit to send a request for transfer of the original data to the transmitter when an instruction for transfer of the original data is input into the receiver via the input unit.
The present invention is also directed to a method of transmitting data between a transmitter and a receiver each connected to a network. The method includes the steps of: (a) causing the transmitter to transmit preview data created corresponding to original data to the receiver; (b) causing the receiver to output a preview image represented by the preview data when the receiver receives the preview data; (c) causing the receiver to transmit a request for transfer of the original data to the transmitter when an instruction for transfer of the original data is input into the receiver; and (d) causing the transmitter to transmit the original data to at least one of the receiver and another apparatus connected to the network when the transmitter receives the request for transfer.
The present invention is also directed to a computer program product that causes a computer to transmit data to a receiver via a network. The computer program product includes: a computer readable medium; a first program code unit that causes the computer to transmit preview data created corresponding to original data to the receiver; a second program code unit that causes the computer to receive a request for transfer of the original data when the receiver transmits the request for transfer; and a third program code unit that causes the computer to transmit the original data to at least one of the receiver and another apparatus connected to the network, when the computer receives the request for transfer, wherein each of the program code units is stored on the computer readable medium.
The present invention is also directed to a computer program product that causes a computer to receive data from a transmitter via a network. The computer program product includes: a computer readable medium; a first program code unit that causes the computer to receive preview data created corresponding to original data when the transmitter transmits the preview data; a second program code unit that causes the computer to output a preview image represented by the preview data when the computer receives the preview data; and a third program code unit that causes the computer to transmit a request for transfer of the original data to the transmitter when the computer receives an instruction for transfer of the original data, wherein each of the program code units is stored on the computer readable medium.
In the arrangement of the present invention, the transmitter transmits the preview data, which has been created corresponding to the original data, to the receiver. The receiver then outputs the preview image represented by the transmitted preview data to enable the visual check. For example, the receiver causes the preview image represented by the preview data to be displayed on the screen of a monitor or to be printed on printing paper by a printer, in order to enable the user to visually check the output.
The user of the receiver visually checks the preview image represented by the preview data and determines whether or not the original data corresponding to the preview data. In the case where the corresponding original data is required, the user inputs an instruction for transfer of the original data to the receiver through the operation of the input unit. The receiver transmits a request for transfer of the original data to the transmitter in response to the input instruction. The transmitter receives the request for transfer and transmits the required original data to a preset apparatus. The preset apparatus may be identical with or different from the receiver.
The data transfer system of the present invention transmits the preview data irrespective of the intentions of the user of the receiver. The preview data has, however, an extremely smaller data capacity than that of the original data. This accordingly does not wastefully consume the communication resources or the resources of the receiver. The receiver visually checks the contents of the preview data and issues a request for transfer of only the required original data, so as to enable only the required original data to be received by a preset apparatus. This arrangement effectively prevents the communication resources and the resources in the receiver from being wastefully consumed.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments with the accompanying drawings.